1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a redistribution layer structure, a semiconductor substrate structure, a semiconductor package structure, a chip structure, and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a redistribution layer structure including an anti-plating layer disposed on a surface of a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction in size and pitch of integrated circuit devices propels advancements in the manufacture of IC package substrates. For example, use of laser drilling is becoming more common for patterning substrates. Improvements in metallization techniques for plating laser projection patterned substrates are desirable, such as improvements that reduce costs, manufacturing time, and damage to the patterns or to the substrates.